Dielectric barrier discharge lamps are used for optically cleaning to-be-treated objects (such as semiconductors, glass substrates used in liquid crystal display devices, and the like). Conventional dielectric barrier discharge lamps have been adapted to include a solid electrode placed on the upper surface of a discharge tube and a mesh electrode placed on the lower surface thereof, such that ultraviolet rays are emitted through the interstices of the meshes in the mesh electrode (refer to Patent Document 1). Further, since ultraviolet rays are directed to the surfaces of to-be-treated objects, the organic substances on the surfaces of the to-be-treated objects are decomposed thereby, so that the to-be-treated objects are cleaned.
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2000-260396